


Claddagh

by ManicPixie394



Category: British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicPixie394/pseuds/ManicPixie394
Summary: I suck at summariesBrought together by a tragic accident, Tom and Abbey find themselves spending more and more time together and becoming close friends. However, when Tom has to go back to England, where does that leave Abbey?This fic has a Pinterest board: https://pin.it/s2evfrk3fse26u





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic on here, and my first ever multi-chapter work. I have a plan in my head as to where they are headed, it's just getting them there that's the difficult part. I can't promise that this fic will be finished any time soon, as I have chronic pain and it's hard to write for extended periods of time, as well as writers block, but I'm posting my first few chapters to see how people like it. Please talk to me in the comments, and enjoy, I guess!

Prologue  
January 2006  
All I remember from the crash was skidding on the ice and being absolutely terrified before the impact with a tree. The airbag, which was very close to my chest because I needed to adjust my seat so far up to reach the pedals due to my short stature, inflated with a bang (at least it felt like a bang) right into my chest causing me immense pain. I think I blacked out for a moment, but when I came to, I did the most logical thing I could think of: I dizzily dug my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed 911.  
"911, what is your emergency?" It was a man. A British man. And I was intrigued by the way he answered. It wasn’t bored like I would have expected. He asked the question like he was curious and concerned.  
"Um… I-I crashed my car into a tree… I’m in a lot of pain… Can you send an ambulance to help me please?" I answered weakly. I was surprised I could even speak.  
"Yes, of course. Where are you?" He asked.  
"Um…" My voice trembled, I was about to start crying from the shock, I could tell. "I don’t know exactly, u-uh,” I started to stutter through the tears welling up in my eyes, “I was heading towards Selma, I turned on Hinnant road, hit some ice a few miles down, and swerved off the road. I don’t know if that’s helpful…”  
"Yes, that is very helpful, darling. Now, do you see any landmarks? Signs, buildings, anything?”  
“N-no, uh, well there’s a tree…”  
“A tree,” he was trying to keep me on track.  
“I-it’s, um, U shaped, the branches are cut down in the middle…” I had to take a breath, “And I see a yellow sign, but it’s too far away, I can’t see what it says.”  
“You’re doing wonderful,” I heard him talking in the background.  
I tried to breathe steadily, but it hurt too much.  
"The ambulance has been sent, it should arrive in a few minutes." He informed me.  
"Okay. Thank you so much."  
"You’re welcome."  
"Uh… Sir?" I didn’t know what else to call him.  
"Yes?"  
"Would you-" I had to gasp a little for breath. And I felt the tears coming again. "Would you stay on the line with me? Until the ambulance arrives?"  
"Of course, darling."  
Darling. That was odd. But it was nice. Since when did nice things become odd?  
"What is your name?" He asked me.  
"Abbey. Yours?"  
"My name is Tom."  
I smiled through my tears.  
"Hi, Tom.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbey gets a visitor in the hospital.

Chapter 1  
I woke up in the ICU at the local hospital for the second day after my surgery. Now that I was pretty much ready to be discharged and start physical therapy I was becoming anxious to get out of this place. The sheets were too clean, the pillows were too stiff, the whole place was too sanitized.  
I had just finished my breakfast (the hospital cafeteria food actually wasn’t that bad) when a nurse came in to tell me I had a visitor. I frowned in confusion, but then smiled at her and said that the visitor (whoever it was) could come in. My family lived across the country and I was still new enough to the town that I didn’t have many friends (not to mention the fact that I didn’t know how to handle the terrain here, therefore causing me to crash into a tree and getting myself into this whole stupid situation in the first place), so I was excited that I had a visitor.  
I was aware that I probably looked like complete and utter shit, but I was in the hospital for Christ’s sake, how do they expect me to look?  
But, hell, when I saw the man that came through my door carrying a small bouquet of flowers, I almost burst with embarrassment over how I looked.  
I cleared my throat, pushing the awkwardness down just a bit, "Hello? Who might you be?"  
The man chuckled and smiled shyly, "Terribly sorry, I don’t think I thought this through completely," He ran a hand through messy blonde curls and explained, "I’m, er, I’m the 911 operator that you spoke with on the phone." He said it more like a question, like he wasn’t sure if that was an acceptable answer or not and was waiting for me to affirm him.  
I half-way gasped and then choked on it.  
"T-Tom?"  
"Hello, Abbey." He said smiling brightly.  
"H-Hi! I, erm, I’m sorry, I’m a mess of wires and shit… I- Wait--" I shifted up in my bed, my pillows bunching up under my back, "Is this… a normal thing? Like, I mean, do the phone operators normally come and visit their… phoners?"  
He laughed and looked shy again, "Not normally, no…" He looked at the flowers and then looked at me and delicately put them down on the rolling table beside my bed. "I just wanted to formally give these to you before you think I’m a crazed stalker." He licked his bottom lip before biting it and I was enraptured by the movement. God, he was just as perfect in person as he was on the phone.  
I snapped myself back out of my slow tour of this man’s facial features before returning to the conversation we were having.  
"I… I don’t--" He started, "That's kind of hard to explain." His eyes scanned around my room before falling on a chair in the corner, "Do you mind?" He asked, gesturing towards the chair.  
"Not at all," I said shaking my head.  
He pulled the chair up beside my bed and sat down, "First, may I ask how you're doing? The nurse wouldn't tell me anything -- and neither do you if you're uncomfortable with it!" He added hastily, his eyes going wide and his large hands flailing.  
"Tom!" I said, trying to get his attention. I had grabbed the bed rail closest to him and when I realized it I quickly put my hand back in my lap. "It's okay, you're not a complete stranger, I'm comfortable telling you if I'm dying or not -- I'm not, I swear!" I said quickly as his eyes bulged slightly. I chuckled a bit and sighed, bringing my hand to my face in a soft face-palm, "I think we should start over. Hi, Tom, my name is Abbey, I recently got into a car crash and you saved my life," He ducked his head in embarrassment, "No big deal. I bruised my ribs, broke my right ring and pinky fingers," I waved my buddy bandaged fingers at him, "I broke my collarbone, and hit my head a bit on the steering wheel. Nothing they're too concerned about, just got a bit of swelling. But that, combined with the shock, caused me to black out. I had surgery to correct my collarbone situation and now I have to wear this," I gestured to the sling that was holding my left arm up (thank God it wasn't my right), "For 4 to 8 weeks and do physical therapy. PT has been a bitch so far, but, hey, that's what I get for moving to a completely different climate!" I laughed and he smiled, but when I winced from laughing he looked at me with a worried expression. I inhaled through my nose a few times and said, "And the only reason I'm holding it together right now is because you're here and I have some amazing painkillers running through my system at the moment." I chuckled weakly and he smiled again. I sighed and leaned back against my pillows, turning my head to look at him. "Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."  
"You're very welcome, darling. I was hoping they'd lighten up the atmosphere in here." He said genuinely. And I was grateful.  
Grateful for the flowers. Grateful to be alive. And grateful to have him here, thinking this may be the start of something wonderful.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at dialogue, sorry.

Chapter 2  
Tom asked if he could come and visit me again tomorrow, and I said yes, so he did. He brought me new, fresh flowers and discarded the old ones.  
I asked him, when I was feeling slightly more clear headed, why he decided to visit me in the first place. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I came here from London because I wasn't having much luck with my acting career." He started.  
"You're an actor?" I asked, I could feel my eyes go wide and my mouth hanging open, so I closed my mouth and tried to hide the disbelief in my eyes.  
He chuckled, "I've had some roles in plays and TV shows, yes, but nothing was really taking off." I nodded in understanding, "I came here looking for a job that would give me a break from acting, and I wanted to help people. I found my current workplace as an emergency dispatcher and I was good at it. Of course, you have to understand, to be good at this job you need to be able to leave your work at work. You can't take any of it home with you. That, I wasn't good at. I suppose it's one of my greatest weaknesses, I empathize too much with others."  
"Tom, I'm pretty sure most people wouldn't see empathy as a weakness." I interjected again, "I'm sorry, please continue."  
He laughed and it was the sweetest thing. I couldn’t recreate it if I tried. "No, I agree, in most situations that is a very valued trait. But I had been having trouble doing my job and... I guess you, your call rather, was the last straw. In a good way!" He assured me. "I realized that this wasn't a sustainable job for me. So I gave my notice the other day and I came here."  
I looked at him, shocked again, "Why would you quit your job over me?"  
He smiled and looked down at his hands in his lap. I knew he didn't quit because of me, but knowing he was out of work and I had something to do with it threw me for a loop. "I had been having trouble with this job for a while now, and besides my work visa is about to expire anyway, so it's not like I'm losing much."  
"So what will you do now? Surely I don't have to explain the way money works to you." I asked, not liking the fact that he was being so nonchalant about this situation.  
"I suppose I'll have to go back to England." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "But that won't be for a month or so, I still have a paycheck to collect and a bit of savings to cushion me until I have to go back."  
"What will you do until then?" I asked. I felt slightly bad about badgering him with questions, but I couldn't help this avid curiosity I was feeling. He was the closest thing I had to a friend right now and I was enthralled by him and his story.  
"Well..." He started, looking back down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs unconsciously. "I don't really have any other business here. I was sort of hoping that I could maybe visit you more? If you'll allow me, of course." He looked up at me with the prettiest puppy dog eyes I'd ever seen. I'd seen plenty of puppy dog eyes, the ones people give you when they want something from you, but his didn't carry any of the sense of manipulation that the others did. He seemed sincere in his question and willing to accept whatever answer I gave him.  
"I'd love that," I said, meeting his eyes and mirroring his smile.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Abbey still getting to know each other.

Chapter 3  
In the few days that we spent together, Tom and I talked. Nothing incredibly deep, usually just about the weather and gossip around the hospital; but he always asked me how I was doing before any of that. He was so easy to talk to, but had me blushing of embarrassment from my awkwardness at the same time. He was so... eloquent and I just... wasn't. I guess it was the Brit in him and the 'Merican in me.  
Despite the culture shock, I felt us becoming closer. Feelings of friendship started appearing in me and, soon, every time Tom came to visit I felt a jolt of pure happiness that I hadn't felt in a long time.  
I couldn't lie, he's very attractive -- who am I kidding, everything about him is stunning -- and if I wasn't a such a wreck (bad choice of wording) right now, I might have the gall to ask him out. But for now, I was just really appreciative of his presence in my life.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts by Tom reaching for the bag of fast food he had brought me on the rolling bedside table asking, "Are you finished?"  
I finished chewing and nodded, "Yeah, it was delicious, thank you so much. So much better than the cafeteria food." He chuckled, clearing the table and throwing the left over trash into the biohazard marked trash can.  
"I understand why people get sick of it, it's not that it's bad, it just gets a bit repetitive after a while." He said smiling, returning to his seat beside my bed.  
"Exactly!" I exclaimed, "Same old thing over and over, they need more variety, and some non-healthy options would be great! I mean, I know it's a hospital but a girl needs a cheeseburger once in a while."  
Tom is laughing and it's the best sight ever. I can't help but smile with him.  
When we're done joking about the hospital food Tom changed the topic to me. I wasn’t a fan of talking about myself.  
"So you mentioned moving to another, and I quote, 'climate'. What did you mean by that?" he asked, confusion coloring his face.  
"I would assume, coming from England, you would understand, Tom." I said with a giggle. "We don't see much snowfall, or ice I should say, in California--"  
"California! That's exciting!" Tom said, leaning forward in his chair.  
"Oh, no, I'm from a small town called Denair, I've never even been to LA." I said, blushing slightly. “Hate to burst your bubble, but I’m not that interesting.”  
“I think you’re very interesting, Abbey.” He said looking at me earnestly and sitting back in his chair.  
I chuckled weakly, the feeling of awkwardness bubbling up in my stomach. “Thank you, Tom. But anyway, I moved here... I liked the idea of having all four seasons. I guess I just didn't expect winter to be so... intense." I explained.  
"I see." Tom replied, "Yes, in England it's very different, I’m thankful for the lack of rain here. I can understand the need for a change in scenery. Was that your only motive for moving across the country?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.  
"Um..." I diverted my eyes, instead focusing them on my blanket-covered feet. "That's a very long, very complicated st--"  
We were interrupted by my nurse, Amy, knocking on the door and coming into the room. "Ms. Burke, you may want your boyfriend to leave--"  
"Oh, no, we're just... friends." I said, starting out strong and then dwindling as I realized I didn't know if Tom thought of me as a friend yet. I saw his cheeks turn bright pink and a small smile gracing his face and came to the conclusion that we were on the same page.  
"Well, the doctor needs to check your incision site and I need to change your bandage. You're also due for your physical therapy exercises, dear." I groaned audibly, throwing my head back. "I know, I'm the worst. But it's completely up to you if you want him to leave or not." She said, looking wearily at us both.  
"I don't mind if he stays, if that's okay." I said, simultaneously asking the nurse and Tom if it was alright.  
Tom took my hand that was on the bed rail. I hissed, "Tom, my fingers." I extracted them from his hand, then laid my hand on top of his gently. I felt my lips turn up at the corners at the fact that Tom had tried to hold my hand.  
The nurse smiled, "I think that'll be just fine. It always helps to have a supportive person during recovery. I'll go tell the doctor that you're ready." She nodded and walked out of the room.  
I looked down at my lap for a moment, focusing on the feeling of my hand on Tom's. After a few seconds I looked at him. He was grinning broadly and I felt myself start smiling too. His smiles were so contagious.  
"I like that," He said, "Friends."


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbey is almost ready to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these chapters are so short, they look longer on Google Docs haha, hope you enjoy anyway!

Chapter 4  
The doctor came in reading my chart. "Hello, Ms. Abigale Burke,” He said in a sing song voice, “How are we today?"  
"Can't complain, I guess." I replied.  
"Good, good. Well today we're going to check your incision site and see how your shoulder is healing. Once Amy changes your bandage she'll guide you through your exercises."  
"Great." I said sarcastically.  
The Doctor came over to the left side of my bed and helped me remove the sling my arm was in. He started peeling up the tape that held the gauze. I winced a little and felt Tom's thumb come up and rub my knuckles. I looked over at him and smiled, even though his face was painted with worry.  
Once the gauze came off the doctor inspected the stitches. "It looks good! The stitches are finally starting to heal, I was worried there for a minute when they weren't. I think you'll be able to go home today." He said enthusiastically. I sighed in relief. Finally I'll be able to get out of here. "Once you're home, remember, no soaking the wound, but you can shower and gently wash it. And you need to keep up with your exercises, 3 times a day, Amy will give you a run down of what you'll need to do. I'll get the discharge papers, see you in two weeks!" He said all of this as he was walking towards the door, I'm sure he had more pressing matters to attend to.  
Amy came around to the side of the bed next. "I'm just going to clean it up and put a loose bandage over it. You can take it off when you get home, but I want to keep it covered so that nothing gets in there in the meantime." She said as she got some cleansing wipes and more gauze and tape out. "Is your... friend going to be staying with you through your recovery?"  
I looked at Tom who was looking at Amy, "I'm more than happy to, if it's alright with her." He said, now looking at me. I smiled tightly and wanted to say yes, but my anxiety got in the way.  
Tom and I hadn't known each other for long, we hadn't even hung out outside of the hospital. Was it really the best idea to let a strange man visit me in my weakened state. But he wasn't strange, we had gotten to know each other, well as much as one could over lunches in a hospital room over the past 3 days. But that still seemed so soon in my head. I cast a glance over at him, worrying my bottom lip, and his face changed to one of confusion. I felt a pit in my stomach begin to form at the thought of having this conversation.  
When Amy was finished with the dressing change she left to go get the equipment needed to do my exercises.  
Tom reached over and put a gentle hand on my arm. "What's wrong, darling?" Darling, there it was again.  
I sighed and shifted in the bed to be able to look at him better. "Tom, I don't know if it's such a good idea for you to do that. Whatever 'staying with me through my recovery' means. I mean, what, you would come to my house and... take care of me? I don't know, but I can't let you do that. I can't accept your offer." I said, trying to explain, but feeling like I was coming up short.  
"Why not? We're friends."  
"I... Well, yes, but... We've only known each other for 3 days! I don’t even know your last name! We're basically strangers, acquaintances at best! Can you even become friends with someone in that amount of time?"  
He looked a bit hurt when I said that, but gained his resolve and set down a new path.  
"Okay, how about this... Abbey Burke, my name is Tom Hiddleston, I'd love to spend more time with you, would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I can come by your place at 5."  
I just looked at him, completely shocked. I could feel the heat rising from my neck, he’d just asked me out. Then I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 4:03.  
"It doesn't have to be a 'date' date, just a casual dinner between friends, new friends, to get to know each other better. I'll cook and we can do some of your exercises." He said, his face was almost pleading, but resolute. "Think of it this way, if I saw you on the street or in a coffee shop, I'd probably ask you out anyway,” I flushed again, “But now, because we've known each other for 3 days, it'll be even easier than a first date. There won't be all of the awkward silences and trying to make conversation, we can just... talk, and take it from there. What do you say?" He gave me a small smile that still managed to make his eyes glint.  
He wasn't wrong. If I had met him elsewhere and he'd asked me out, I would have jumped at the chance. Why was this any different? Because of my physically weakened state? Possibly. I don't think Tom was the kind of man who would take advantage of that fact, however. He was polite, sweet, caring, smart, devilishly handsome, all of the things I could ask for. And he wasn't really asking me on a date, in the traditional sense, it would just be dinner as new friends. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as my anxiety-ridden brain was making it out to be. I made my decision and smiled at him.  
"That sounds great." I conceded and he grinned back at me, like a child that was getting exactly what he wanted for Christmas. "But..." I started, and his face fell into an expression of interest and slight concern. "I don't usually have much food, for people besides me at least, at my apartment. I've lived on my own for the few months I've been here and I'm afraid my pantry is severely lacking." I said, grimacing at the thought of the packs of Ramen Noodles and cans of random vegetables in my cupboards.  
Tom visibly jumped in excitement and smiled widely, "Don't you worry about a thing, darling. How about this, when you get discharged, I'll help you get your things together and you can take a cab home, I'll take a cab to the store and pick up a few things and come over to your place. How does that sound?"  
I let out an exasperated laugh and shook my head. This man could be so ridiculous sometimes, getting excited over the smallest things. Grocery shopping? Really? I just smiled and nodded in silent agreement to his plans. This might not be so bad. “So… Hiddleston. Really?” I said with a small laugh, earning myself a glare that melted into a smile.   
Amy walked in, she was carrying a resistance band and a towel, I apparently visibly tensed because Tom's hand went to my uninjured shoulder and comfortingly rubbed circles on it. I melted into the touch.  
"Alright, you know the drill, let's get this over with and you're free to go." Amy said, she gave me a look, however, and I knew she was excited for me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbey is about to go home, but needs to do one more round of exercises first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a lot of medical jargon in it so try not to fall asleep haha, it's worth it I hope!  
> I've created a pinterest board for this fic that you can look through and follow along with: https://pin.it/go3xl2mxwzglbx

Chapter 5  
"One more round of your exercises with me, but then you're on your own. I know you know how to do it, but if you get lazy about 'em your shoulder won't be as flexible and you'll be in a lot more pain than you need to be." Amy told me sternly, her thick southern accent just making it sound more like a scolding than it already was. "That's where you," She said, pointing her finger at Tom, "Need to step in and push her. Stay on her ass 24/7 if need be,” she turned her pointing finger at me, “But I don't wanna hear about you needing more treatment ‘cause your shoulder hurts months down the line." She finished, "And word gets around this hospital, let me tell you, I hear about everything."  
I looked at Tom and he looked positively terrified of this woman. I chuckled a little and leaned toward Amy, "I understand, now stop, you're scaring the poor man." She laughed and winked at Tom who gave her a half-smile back.  
"Alright, up off the bed," She said as she moved the bedrail out of the way. I swung my legs over the left side of the hospital bed. Then the realization dawned on me that I was in a backless hospital gown and Tom was directly behind me on the right side of my bed. I hastily grabbed at the back of my gown, trying to pull it closed. Amy saw me fumbling and nodded, going to the small closet to find a robe for me.  
As I was trying to grasp the left side of my gown, the one farthest from my right hand, I felt a big warm hand grab it for me and the tightness around my midsection let me know that both sides were being pulled closed. I turned my head around to see Tom standing by my bed, one hand holding my gown closed, his eyes trained on the ceiling. I blushed and whispered, "Thank you." Tom just nodded, still staring at the ceiling.  
Amy came back with a robe and helped me out of my sling and into the robe.  
"Okay, now that that's dealt with, let's get these exercises over with, huh?" She said, rubbing her hands together. "Alright, bend forward at the waist, straight back, that's it. Hold onto the bed with your right hand. Good. Now let your left arm relax towards the ground. Okay, now use your hips to swing your arm, rotate it clockwise first, then counter clockwise. We're gonna do this for 30 seconds each."  
After 5 sets of the pendulum exercises, my shoulder was feeling uncomfortably loose. I've been used to having it in the sling and now it felt like I had no support whatsoever.  
Once Amy was satisfied we moved on to the shoulder blade strengthening. Amy tied the middle of the resistance band to the doorknob and had me hold one end of the band in each hand, hold my elbows in a 90 degree angle and pull my arms back, squeezing my shoulder blades together. She kept reminding me, "Stand tall, don't hike your shoulders up, just pull your arms straight back, 90 degrees." It was tiring, both the exercises and her constant coaching.  
At some point I realized Tom was behind me. I felt his large hand settle between my shoulders, gently supporting me. I saw Amy give him a warm smile and I blushed for what felt like the millionth time today. After the second set of shoulder squeezes I was completely spent. Amy told me to sit down and rest for a minute. Tom took my arm and guided me to the edge of the bed, sitting next to me, rubbing my arms. I closed my eyes and sank into the feeling. At that moment, I didn't care about anything else, it was just me and Tom, and the whole world disappeared.  
Of course it didn't take Amy very long to remind me that there was one more exercise I needed to do before I could leave.  
"I'm sorry, dear. I know this sucks, but you gotta do it." Amy said with a sympathizing look.  
"I know, I know." I sighed, reluctantly freeing myself from Tom's embrace.  
The last exercise was resisted external rotation. Amy helped me tuck the folded towel under my injured arm. She handed me one end of the resistance band that was still tied to the doorknob and had me wrap it around my left hand, arm bent at the elbow at 90 degrees. Tom was behind me again, rubbing my upper arms soothingly. I had to keep my elbow by my side and rotate the hand holding the resistance band outward as far as I could, bringing it back to the starting position, and repeating. I did this 10 times, for three sets in total.  
After completing my required exercises (and taking a good 10 minute rest), I was ready to collect my things and go home. Amy helped me back into my arm sling, with Tom watching studiously, then untied the resistance band from the door handle and gave it to me to use at home. After all of that, she went to get the bag of personal items they had found on me when I came in the ambulance.  
"I'll be glad when I can wear normal clothes again, considering they didn't hack them to pieces when I was admitted." I said, looking at Tom, grinning. "I'll have to get some button-downs, I can't lift my arm above 90 degrees for 4 weeks, Amy told me."  
"And no reaching or lifting, either." Tom said, narrowing his eyes. Mine widened and he explained, "Amy gave me this," he held up a sheet of paper with writing on it, "She said it was a run-down of the dos and don'ts in regards to your healing."  
My eyebrows rose subconsciously, "Hmm, okay." I smirked to myself, "So I suppose you'll be 'on my ass 24/7' like she said?"  
"Oh, definitely." He said, with a wink.  
I smiled cheekily, "I could get used to that idea."  
Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrows.  
Amy came in with a large clear biohazard-marked ziplock bag with my things in it. I grabbed it and emptied it out onto the bed. I had some jeans, a t-shirt (which had been cut nearly in half when the medical staff was trying to get to my shoulder), and a jacket. I took the jeans and jacket and went to the bathroom.  
Unfortunately, I wasn't finding much success trying to get the clothes on by myself, so I had to call Amy into the bathroom to help me into my jeans, take off my sling, put the jacket on, and put the sling back around my shoulders.  
We emerged from the bathroom to find Tom looking at something in a smaller plastic bag. As I got closer I realized that he was looking at my ring.  
"They had to cut it off." I said, he looked up at me with a concerned expression. "My fingers were swelling too much, I would have lost blood flow if they hadn't. I quite like my fingers, so I'm not too mad." I said chuckling, but Tom's face told me he knew that I was just trying to lighten the mood. His face told me that he knew this meant something important to me, even if I wasn't saying it. At least he had the decency not to push the matter.  
"It's a Claddagh, correct?" He asked, looking at the ring.  
"Yes. It was given to me as a graduation present. I thought... I thought if maybe I bent it closed a bit..." I felt my throat constrict as I willed myself not to start crying. "But maybe someday I'll get a new one." I smiled up at Tom, who was looking at me with heartfelt eyes. He started to stand up, but I moved quickly to the other side of the bed to rummage through my other belongings. My phone, dead. Keys, a few of them were bent. My wallet, missing a few coins, but at least my cards were all there. I looked up at Amy, "Is this all that they found?"  
"As far as I know. Why? Are you missing something?" She asked, worriedly.  
"No, no, it's fine, I just wanted to make sure..." I said, looking down at the mess of objects. Bits and pieces that symbolized my life, and how scattered it was now. I snapped myself out of my thoughts and started putting my things back into the bag, "Well, let's get this show on the road, I've got a hot date tonight." I said playfully, looking up at Tom and smiling.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom arrives for their not-date.

Chapter 6  
As previously decided, Tom helped me get my belongings and helped me into a cab. I gave him my address with only a little hesitation.  
“I’ll see you in an hour.” Tom said, smiling warmly at me. “And I don’t care what state your apartment is in, don’t lift a finger until I get there.” His expression was stern and he was pointing a finger at me.  
“Whatever you say, but consider yourself warned. There are landmines everywhere.” I said, holding my hands up in a surrender. I buckled my seatbelt and Tom grinned.  
“I look forward to it.” He said, his hand on the car door. Tom got the cab driver’s attention and handed him a few bills, I watched this exchange and looked to Tom open mouthed, “Not a word.” He said simply. “See you soon, darling.”  
And with that he closed the door and turned to hail his own cab. My cab drove off and I watched Tom grow smaller and smaller until we took a turn and I couldn’t see him anymore. I started getting butterflies in my stomach, and not the bad kind. It was excitement. I was excited to see him outside of the hospital setting. I was nervous, wondering what would happen, but that only added to the exhilaration of it all.  
I hadn’t been on a date in forever. It’s not a date, though. But all the feelings were the same. Perhaps it’s because I know Tom, I know how happy he can make me, how easy he is to talk to. I know that whatever happens will be wonderful because he is wonderful.  
Before I knew it, the cab was pulling up in front of my small apartment complex. I took a deep breath and grabbed my small bag of belongings, stepping out onto the sidewalk. Tom had already paid the driver so he just told me to have a good day and drove away. I mindlessly walked up the flight of stairs to get to my apartment, not really taking any of it in. I fished my keys out of the plastic bag and opened the door. Everything looked the same as I had left it, only I was different. I wandered around my apartment, just looking. My bookshelves, collecting dust. My kitchen, a few dishes piling up in the sink. My bedroom, clothes strewn about. Everything seemed so foreign, like I had entered into a different reality where everything was the same, but not.  
I shook myself out of my thoughts and went to my closet. I would not have dinner with a man looking like I’d just… well, been in a car crash. I got my only button-up shirt and sat it on the bed. It wasn’t a particularly glamorous top, just a red plaid flannel I had gotten for Christmas one year, but it would have to do. I carefully ripped the velcro strap of my sling, keeping my arm at a 90 degree angle, and slid it off of my arm, tossing that on the bed as well. I unzipped my jacket and used my good arm to slip it off my injured one and then pulled it off the rest of the way. I did the opposite to put the shirt on, having a bit of trouble with the buttons. I had to sit down on the bed after getting the shirt on. Why was this so hard? I grabbed my sling and pulled it onto my arm, opting to velcro the strap together first and put it over my head instead of trying to velcro it while it was on my shoulders. It was easier, but I did the strap a bit too tight and had to adjust it a few times, but I got it in the end.  
A while later and breathing heavily, I stumbled into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth quickly and grabbed my makeup wipes. I had been in the same mascara and eyeliner for the past 3 days and my eyes were full of crusties. I wiped my eyes and got what I could off before putting a light coat of mascara on my lashes and a subtle lip tint. I knew Tom didn’t care what I looked like, he’d seen me at my worst, but I wanted to clean up a bit for him.  
I looked at myself in the mirror. I’ve had such self confidence issues in the past, and still do sometimes, but I actually felt pretty today. I vaguely wondered how much of that was Tom’s doing, but pushed that thought aside. I brushed through my brunette hair, seeing glints of the red that came out in the winter making my hair appear auburn. I actually preferred my hair this way. Now that I was an adult, I appreciated the redheaded side of me. In school I was picked on for it, called a ginger and a bunch of other names. But I realized later in life that some women go to extreme lengths for my copper highlights, so I was proud of them.  
I finished brushing my hair and decided that was good enough. I made my way out to my living area, resisting the urge to clean. Instead I picked up the book I had started reading about a week ago and sat down on the couch, trying to get comfortable but finding it difficult. I felt myself getting nervous, waiting for Tom to knock on my door. I tried to ignore the anxiety making my skin buzz and focused on my book.  
Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, my favorite in the series, closely followed by Prisoner of Azkaban. I was entranced by the world of Harry and his friends, in the midst of war, still managing to live their lives, knowing this great evil lurked over them. I was there with them as they practiced non-verbal spells, I held my sniggering back when Harry sassed Professor Snape.  
I was so caught up in my book that I jumped when there was a knock at my door. For a moment I was confused, but then I realized who it must be. I put my book on the coffee table and shakily got up and unlocked my door. Tom was standing there, arms full of shopping bags, wearing that big charming grin of his.  
“Hello again!” He said jovially, “May I come in?” He asked, as if I would deny him.  
“Of course,” I said, moving away from the door, “Can I help you with anything?” I asked, his arms, though muscular, must be hurting from all of the heavy bags hanging off of them.  
“Absolutely not.” He said, smile evident in his tone, and walking over to the small dining table sitting just outside my kitchen area, setting the bags down on it. “However, you can take these, do you have a vase?” He produced a bouquet of blue, purple, and white wildflowers from one of the bags and handed them to me. I took them, opening my mouth, but no words came out.  
I swallowed hard, looking away from the flowers in my hands to look at Tom instead. “Tom, they’re beautiful! You didn’t have to --”  
“I wanted to.” He said, touching my arm. “I saw them and they reminded me of you, I couldn’t leave the store without picking them up.” He explained, and I was dumbfounded. It wasn’t everyday that gorgeous men bought me flowers.  
Lacking anything else to say, I gave him a sheepish smile and said a soft, “Thank you.”  
He beamed and returned to the grocery bags, emptying the ingredients carefully. “I’m kind of famous of my bolognese sauce, so I thought we’d have that with pasta. Usually it’s cooked for hours, but I think I can get it finished by 6-ish.”  
My stomach audibly grumbled and I nodded my head vigorously. “Yes, that sounds very good.”


End file.
